Protegiendo Nuestro Amor
by VICO-darien
Summary: Ellos llegaron a sus vidas para protégelas de quien quería dañarlas, pero el destino les tenia preparada una sorpresa, también tenían que protegerlas de quien lastima su corazón. Pero quien los protegería a ellos del amor que estaba naciendo en su corazón por sus protegidas.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1…**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA, IDEAS TOMAS DE AQUÍ Y DE HAYA…**

Una chica rubia corría desesperada por el centro comercial, empujando a las personas y no es que lo hiciera con intensión, solo que se le hacía tarde. Si tarde para poder ver al hombre del cual está enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo.

**-¡Por qué siempre se me hace tarde! –** se quejó, mientras corría todavía más rápido, sin importarle si caía o se doblaba un pie por culpa de los tacones que llevaba puestos.

Cuando por fin estuvo cerca de la cafetería donde se quedó de ver con él, se detuvo para mirar su atuendo en uno de los aparadores, donde se reflejaba su figura.

Se recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Traía una blusa rosa; sin mangas, cuello en v, un cadena que lleva en la cintura y termina en pico por delante y por detrás, lleva un pantalón de tela en color blanco, que le quedaba muy ajustado, zapatillas que hacían juego con su blusa, su cabello estaba suelto, solo llevaba unos arrecadas y su maquillaje era sencillo ya que no le gustaban los colores fuertes.

Miro al maniquí que estaba detrás del aparador

**-Sabes me veo mejor que tu-**dijo y rio

Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron mirando, ella se sonrojo

**-Qué pena que van a pensar de mí que estoy loca-**rayos se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba otra vez hablando solo**- hay no cuando voy a dejar de hacer eso** – se regañó a si mima, miro sin pensar su reloj**- ¡diablos es tardísimo**!- comenzó a correr nuevamente, lo bueno es que ya estaba a unos cuantos locales de llagar a su destino.

Mientras tanto el chico miro su reloj por novena vez ¡no era la décima! que más daba cuantas veces había visto su reloj, aquí lo único que contaba es que esa chica nunca llegaría temprano algún lugar.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y negó, seguro que estaría viendo un aparador y hablando ella sola, y lo más seguro es que se había dado cuenta que se le hiso tarde y en cualquier momento entraría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe y cosas que se rompían, el cerro los ojos fuertemente imaginando la escena

El chico voltio lentamente así donde se escuchó el ruido.

Y si ahí estaba su cita disculpándose desesperadamente con el mesero que hacía unos minutos le había llevado su capuchino.

Se puso de pie y camino a donde estaba ella

**-¡Por favor discúlpeme se lo ruego!**-le decía mientras su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro muy maduro

**-No se preocupe señorita-**le contestaba el mesero al verla tan apenada

**-Yo pagare todo** –seguía disculpándose

**-Si señorita no se preocupe esto suele suceder a veces –** trato de calmarla

**-Si pero-** siguió hablando, pero se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

**-Llegas tarde**-le regaño, con fingido enojo. Esa voz dios esa voz

**-Andrew-**grito el nombre del chico y se arrogo a sus brazos, el chico correspondió sin dudar. Pero ella se alejó –**perdón se me hiso tarde-**se disculpó y agacho la cabeza con notoria pena.

El chico sonrió con ternura, llevo su mano a la barbilla de ella para levantarle la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos

**-Está bien cariño no te preocupes**-la miro con ternura, ella dibujo una hermosa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que era capaz de robarle el corazón a cualquiera. Pero negó rápidamente el no permitiría que nadie le quitara ese privilegio.

**- Ven vamos a la mesa-**le tomo la mano para guiarla-**no se preocupe yo me hare cargo de los gastos de todo lo que rompió y se perdió-**le dijo al mesero, el chico solo asintió.

Sin esperar más se llevó a su cita, para poder por fin empezar con su cita

Cuando ya estaban en la mesa se acercó una chica para tomar la orden

**-¿Que les vamos a servir?**-pregunto con una simpática sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-**Yo quiero una helado de chocolate**-contesto la rubia

**-Yo estoy bien señorita gracias**-le dijo Andrew

**-En seguida traigo su orden señorita-**dijo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar

**-Tuviste suerte de no manchar tu ropa –**dijo el chico.

La mirada de ella viajo a sus ojos, esos ojos con los que soñaba todas las noches.

Andrew era alto, de piel blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos color verde. La verdad que era guapísimo cualquier chica que pasaba junto a ellos no podía evitar mirarlo.

**-Si tienes razón tuve suerte de no mancharme –** le contesto tímidamente

**-Quita esa cara que no te estoy regañando**-le hablo con ternura, ella lo miro y volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su bello rostro**- ¡por favor no hagas eso!-**le dijo

**-¿Que hice?-**le pregunto con preocupación

**-Sonreír de esa manera. No ves que hay muchos hombres, los cuales desde que entraste no te quitan la mirada de encima y si ven esa preciosa sonrisa no podre quitártelos de encima**-frunció el ceño, voltio la cara para otro lado

Ella soltó una pequeña risilla

**-Andrew sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti desde que te conozco-**le toco la mano que estaba en la mesa.

El a sentir el toque, se tensó por completo. Como esta pequeña niña podía causarle estas sensaciones.

**-Sabes desde hace días quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante**-le dijo mientras él le apretaba levente la mano.

**-Perdón-** hablo la mesera- **aquí está el helado –c**oloco la copa frente a la chica

**-Gracias-**ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

La mesara solo asintió y se alejó rápidamente

**- Bien Andrew de que quieres hablar conmigo-** lo animo hablar

**-Qué te parece si te terminas tu helado y después vamos a otro lugar**-le sugirió

**-Está bien como tú quieras –**le contesto

**-Bien, cuéntame cómo te va en la escuela**-la chica se sonrojo- ¿**qué pasa?**-le pregunto

**-Lo que pasa que en los estudios no soy muy buena-**se encogió de hombros

**-Por eso te lo pregunto, por qué sé que no te gusta la escuela. Si fueras buena estudiante no te lo preguntaría-**comenzó a reír y ella junto con él.

Después de un rato la pareja salía de la cafetería.

Ella estaba colgada del brazos de él conversaban amenamente. Cuando de pronto ella miro algo

**-Mira que hermosa medallita**-se soltó del chico y fue directo al aparador donde se encontraba, era una medalla en forma de corazón, con pequeños diamantes alrededor de ella.

**-Si tienes razón es hermosa-**le contesto al verla

**-Preguntare el precio**-iba a entrar pero el la detuvo del brazo

**-¡Espera! – **Ella lo volteo a ver- **perdón pero es que estoy seguro que si entras no saldremos hasta dentro de un buen rato y yo necesito decirte algo que ya no puede esperar-**la miro con suplica

**-Está bien vamos**- ella llevo su mano a la que él tenía en su brazo. El la soltó y suspiro con alivio

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, retomando la charla que tenían, antes que ella se distrajera como de costumbre

**-Sabes Andrew te quería pedir un consejo**-dijo ella

-**Claro que si, en que puedo ayudar**-contesto rápidamente

**-Ya decidí que estudiar** –le dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de le comenzaba a caminar de espaldas, para míralo de frente.

**-¡En serio!-**pregunto con sorpresa-**pensé que no tenías idea** -ella solo sonrió y negó

**-Bueno la verdad que me gustaría ayudar a papa en sus empresas –**le dijo

**-Eso es bueno, pero creo que deberías estudiar algo que te guste a ti, recuerda que es algo que ejercerás toda tu vida-**le aconsejo

**-Si lo sé. Pero me gusta lo que hace mi padre-**le aseguro

**- Si estas decidida. ¿Pero dime que decidiste estudiar?-**le pregunto con evidente curiosidad

-**Leyes-**soltó-**Mi padre siempre está necesitando abogados, así que decidí estudiar eso. Aparte que podre aprender a llevar el negocio familiar**-sonrió otra vez

-**Pues si es lo que quieres, yo te apoyare, ayudare en todo**- ella sin dejar de sonreír le dijo

**-Gracias sabía que podía contar contigo-** ella siguió caminando de la misma manera que hacía varios minutos

**-** **Cui…..-** pero la advertencia del rubio llego demasiado tarde.

La chica cayó arriba de otra persona, golpeándose fuertemente sus cabezas, ella llevo su mano instintivamente a donde se había golpeado.

Andrew corrió para poderla ayudar

**-¿Estás bien? –**le pregunto con preocupación

**-Si estoy bien-**le contesto tratando de ponerse de pie

**-¡Se pude saber qué haces caminado de espaladas!-**se escucha la molesta voz de la otra persona que estaba tirada

**-Perdón es que no se fijó-**se disculpó Andrew por ella mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla aponerse de pie

**-Pues se nota que tu novia es muy tonta-**contesto ya cuando estaba de pie

**-¡Oye yo no soy ninguna tonta!-**le reclamo la otra chica con enojo

**-¡Claro que lo eres solo una persona tonta camina como tú lo venias haciendo!- ** le volvió a gritar

**-Pero, pero**-no sabía que decir

**-Ya nos disculpamos contigo**-dijo Andrew**- no hace falta que la ofendas**-le reclamo

**-Vaya –**iba a seguir pelando, pero miro asía abajo**- ¡no puede ser!-**grito y se agacho rápidamente para tomar lo que estaba tirado** -¡mira lo que has hecho cabeza de chorlito**!-grito mostrándole el obsequio todo aplastado

**-Perdóname por favor te puedo compre otra envoltura-**le contesto con notoria preocupación

**-Claro seguro eres una esas niñitas riquillas que todo lo quieren solucionar con su maldito dinero-**contesto a una más

**-Claro que no es cierto lo que dices-**grito también la rubia

**-Niégame que eres una niñita rica-**le reto con arrogancia

**-Bueno si mi familia tiene dinero**-se tocó el labio con el dedo índice**-pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo quiero comprar con dinero-**la miro con desafío

**-Vez que lo que dijo es cierto-**le contesto

**-¡Claro que no! –**le contesto mirando con enojo

**-¡Claro que sí!** –se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba con enojo

**-No es verdad tu eres una persona amargada**- no dejaba de mirarla

**-¡Que has dicho!** –Le pregunto**-¡yo no soy ninguna amargada!**-se acercó a ella

Pero Andrew se metió

**-Por favor será mejor que se calmen** –les pidió. No sabía si él estaba más en riesgo al estar en medio

**-¡Tú cállate!-**le gritaron al unísono

**-Pero yo solo-**contesto en chico

**-Si claro necesitas quien te defienda** –le grito

**-Claro que **– la rubia iba a contestar, perouna ronca voz se escuchó detrás de ella

**-¡Rei!–**la chica llevo su mirada a la persona que estaba detrás de la rubia

**-Malaquite-**dijo el nombre del chico peli plateado que estaba detrás de ambos rubios

**-Rei ¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí**?-le pregunto

**-Nada solo que esta cabeza de chorlito se cayó en sima de mí y mira como dejo el regalo de mama-**le mostro la chica con notoria tristeza.

Serena no volteaba a ver al chico detrás de ella

**-Pero antes de que sigas déjame aclarar que fue un accidente-h**ablo Andrew, él lo menos que quería era una pelea con ese enorme hombre musculoso

**-Un accidente, claro que no. Fue tu novia loca que camina de espaladas-**Rei defendió su postura

**-Por eso ya te pedí disculpas –**hablo la chica rubia**- y por lo del regalo te puedo comprar otro sin ningún problema**-termino volteando a ver a el chico que estaba detrás de ella.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que no era un chico eran dos.

Miro al peli plateado que era alto muy alto para su gusto, de piel morena, cuerpo musculoso era obvio que no salía del gimnasio y por ultimo unos hermosos ojos color azul claro que hacían resaltar más su piel bronceada.

Cuando termino de inspeccionar se fijó en el otro, quien no había dicho una sola palabra hasta ahora, solo espera que no fuera igual de arrogante que tal Rei.

Lo miro era un chico alto de casi 1.90 el otro era todavía un poco más alto, su cuerpo era de músculos definidos y bien marcados se podía ver por la camisa que llevaba varios botones abiertos, su piel era bronceada, subió a su rostro y ahí fue cuando sintió como el estómago se le oprimía, el corazón le comenzó a saltar como loco dentro del pecho, era realmente guapo que dijo guapo ¡guapísimo! ¡Era un dios bajado del olimpo! Tenía el cabello negro, tan negro como la noche, su rostro era cincelado, facciones finas, pero muy masculinas, sus labios eran carnosos y delgados. Pero lo que verdaderamente la dejo sin aliento fueron esos bellos ojos color zafiro tan profundos como el mar, tan expresivos, tan bellos

**-Lo que dice es cierto le ha pedido perdón varias veces-**Andrew hablo sacando a su rubia de su estado de embelesamiento.

**-¿Eso es verdad Rei?-** le pregunto Malaquite, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

**-Bueno si-**pero no la dejo continuar

**-¿Entonces por qué armas un escándalo?**-pregunto nuevamente el peli plateado

-**Sabes que me molesta la gente que todo lo quiere comprar con dinero-**le contesto

**-Mira Rei será mejor que ya dejes esto por la paz y nos vallamos con mama, que pronto comenzara su fiesta-**le recordó- **ahora yo soy quien les pide disculpas en nombre de mi hermana**- miro con enojo a Rei, ella solo volteo la cara para el otro lado era obvio que estaba molesta.

**-Si está bien no te preocupes al contrario perdona tu por el escándalo**-hablo Andrew

**-Si no hay problema-**le dio la mano para despedirse

**-Ya vámonos-** por fin hablo el otro chico.

Tenía una voz gruesa y varonil, para variar pensó Serena, que este chico no tenía nada feo.

-**Vaya hasta que hablas** –le reclamo Rei

**-Ya vamos-** Malaquite jalo a Rei de un brazo, para llevársela del lugar antes que siguiera peleando con los chicos.

El pelinegro solo hiso una reverencia y sin decir nada siguió a sus hermanos.

**-Nos vamos**- dijo Andrew

**-Si -** ya no pudo decir nada, después de estar peleando con esa tal Rei

**-Que hermosa ¿los ratones te comieron la lengua?-**pregunto con diversión

**-Por qué la gente siempre piensa que por que tienes dinero te puedes creer el rey del mundo**-lo miro esperando una respuesta.

**-Cariño desafortunadamente hay gente de nuestra clase que si es así y por unos cuantos nos etiquetan a todos-**le paso el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla.

**-Sí creo que tienes razón** –torció la boca con desagrado.

**-Bueno olvidemos el accidente. Y vamos a donde te quería llevar**-la animó el rubio

**-Si vamos-**le contesto sintiendo que el corazón se le hinchaba de felicidad. Sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar, bueno al menos se lo imaginaba.

Salieron del centro comercial tomados de la mano

Llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron en el coche del rubio y se pusieron en marcha. Des pues de quince minutos llegaron a muelle de la ciudad.

**-Que hermoso atardecer**-dijo la rubia suspirando

**-Si es muy hermoso-**el rubio estuvo de acuerdo con ella**- ven vamos a bajar**- el chico bajo y corrió para abrir la puerta de la rubia. Le dio la mano, la cual rubia no dudo ni un poco en tomar, la soltó de la mano.

Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar a la orilla del muelle donde se podía ver toda la belleza del mar se detuvieron al llegar.

No decían nada ni una sola palabra, era un silencio que decía más que mil palabras. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

El rubio volteo a verla, parecía un ángel los rayos del sol la hacían ver como un ángel bajado del cielo. Era hermosa, su piel era tan blanca, sus facciones eran finas como las de una muñeca de porcelana, su nariz respingona, sus labios delgados, su cabello parecían hebras de oro pero lo que lo conquisto fueron sus ojos azules, que al mirarla parecía como si estuviera en el mismo paraíso.

Desde que la conoció hacía varios meses, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro le termino de robar el corazón.

Ahora la tenía frente a él, y esa era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía

**-Serena-**la llamo.

La rubia se sobre salto cuando le dijo su nombre

**-¿Que pasa Andrew? –**Pregunto con evidente preocupación**- tu nunca me llamas por mi nombre-**lo miro

Pero el chico ignoro el reclamo y continúo con lo que tenía pensado

-**Desde que te vi me robaste el corazón**-le dijo mientras le tocaba el rostro con su mano, para evitar que se volteara, porque ella era muy tímida**- Serena yo te amo-**dijo sin dejar de ver sus ojos

Serena se sentía feliz casi al punto del llanto, el chico que amaba por fin le decía esas palabras que tanto soñó

**-Andrew-**dijo su nombre**- Yo también te amo con toda mi alma**-no dejo de ver sus ojos color verde, los cuales le decían que era completamente correspondida.

El rubio tomo su rostro con sus dos manos, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Ella temblaba, pero lo ignoro, seguro que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él. Cada milímetro que se acercaba ella temblaba entre sus brazos, pero no retrocedía eso lo animaba a seguir.

Hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron. El beso fue tierno y delicado. Con ese beso, se demostraba todo el amor que sentían.

El beso termino, el rubio se alejó un poco de ella.

**-Serena-**sin dejar de verla**-¿aceptas ser mi novia?**-pregunto.

A ella le brillaron los ojos, por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, a causa de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

**-Si Andrew, si quiero ser tu novia-lo** abrazo de la cintura-**no sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto**-las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir por fin brillaban en sus mejillas.

**-Yo también hermosa. Yo también-**suspiro con alivio

Ahí estaba la hermosa pareja contemplando el inmenso mar, que fue testigo de esa hermosa declaración de amor.

CASA TSUKINO

La rubia entraba en la mansión donde vivía, llevaba la mano entrelazada con la su novio, que hermoso sonaba eso su novio. Un suspiro se escapo

Que pasa hermosa-pregunto Andrew

**-Nada solo siento que estoy soñando**-volvió dejar escapar un suspiro

**-Pues tal vez con esto te des cuenta que no es un sueño**- la jalo así el para poder besarla nuevamente

Cuando termino el beso ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados

**-Vez no es un sueño-**le dijo el rubio

**-Si ya me di cuenta-**abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de amado Andrew.

**-Bien cariño vendré a hablar con tus padres para pedir su permiso** –la miro

**-¿En serio hablaras con ellos?-**pregunto sin poder creerlo

**-Claro. Contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que hablaremos con tus padres mañana en la noche-**ella solo asintió feliz por sus palabras

Se despidió con otro beso

Entro a su casa y se recargo en la puerta suspirando

**-Serena** –escucho que la llamaban

**-si-**contesto como tonta

**-¿Se puede saber en qué planeta estas?**-le pregunto con diversión la mujer mayor

**-En la luna nana en la luna-**suspiro

**-Pues sí que andas lejos cariño –**rio de su niña

**-Si nana es que Andrew me hacer volar-**por fin la mujer pudo obtener la atención de ella

Las risas de la mujer se escucharon por toda la estancia

Pero un empujón en la puerta donde estaba Serena recargada, la hiso caer hacia delante

**-Hay perdón Serena no pensé que estuvieras ahí-** se disculpó otra hermosa rubia, muy parecida a ella, pero había algunas cosas que la diferenciaban, una era la edad Serena era un año más grande, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era un poco más claro

**-No hay problema Mina –**se levantó rápidamente-**ahora no hay nada que me arruine el día**

**-¿No me digas que acabas de llegar de tu cita?-**le pregunto con curiosidad

**-Si –**le confirmo

**-¡Por dios me tienes que contar todo todo!-**dejo caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos

**-¿Otra vez fuiste de compras Minako?**-pregunto Serena con clara molestia

**-Sí. Perdón es que otra vez pele con Yaten, ya sabes cómo me deprime eso**- Serena solo negó

**-Por dios Mina ya deja esa relación de locos. No sé qué haces con el si se llevan como un perro y gato, no hay día que no peles con el-** la miro

**-Eso no es cierto el me ama al igual que yo-le** contesto con molestia

-**Pero Mina cualquiera se da cuenta que eso no es verdad, lo de ustedes es costumbre-**Mina la miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas

**-¡Eso no es cierto! –**recogió sus bolsas y subió a su cuarto

**-Hay mina-**solo negó

**-Si mi niña no entiende que está mal-** Diana que todavía estaba ahí hablo

**-Sí pero es terca-**Diana le toco el hombro

**-Tienes que dejar que ella se cuenta por sí misma. Recuerda que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena-**Serena la mira

**-Si nana tienes razón-**suspiro con cansancio a ver que su hermana sufría

**-Ese suspiro ya no fue de amor-**rio de ella

**-No nana este no fue de amor**-la miro con diversión

**-Pero me contaras como te fue con Andrew**-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

**-Claro que si nana –**la chica le comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido.

La mujer la escuchaba muy atenta y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Serena ahora tenía 17 años estaba a punto de terminar su cuarto semestre de preparatoria, ella era la hija mediana de una de las familias más reconocidas en Tokio, por su nivel social y por qué eran unos de los dueños de los despachos de abogados más famosos y reconocidos de Tokio. Siempre han sido millonarios, así que generación tras generación se heredan el legado Tsukino.

Ella tenía dos hermanos, el mayor era su querido hermano Haruka que en estos omentos se encontraba en un estado de rebeldía, porque su padre quería que el por ser el varón llevara los negocios de la familia, lo cual él se negaba, ya que su sueño era ser un corredor de la fórmula uno.

Y Minako era su hermana menor, ella era muy bella, la herencia de las mujeres Tsukino, pero tenía un defecto era compradora compulsiva, siempre que peleaba con Yaten se iba de comparas porque según ella eso la ayudaba aliviar sus penas. Ella cursaba el segundo semestre de preparatoria.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Ahora por fin Andrew y ella eran novios oficialmente ya que el chico cumplió con su palabra de pedir permiso a sus padres para salir con ella. Los cuales aceptaron encantados, ya que Andrew pertenecía una de las familias más adineradas, los Furuhata.

El noviazgo iba de maravilla, se llevan muy bien, y eso hacía que los dos se sintieran cómodos y ambos soñaban con compartir su vida para siempre. El amor se notaba a distancia.

Un año paso rápidamente, Serena se concentraba en estudiar para poder pasar su examen de la universidad, quería entra a una de las más reconocidas de Tokio milenio de plata. Pero el día que llego la carta que la habían aceptado brincaba de felicidad

**-¡No puedo creer!-**decía para si

**-¿Que pasa hija?-**pregunto su padre.

Ella miro al hombre de cabellos castaño, ojos color verde y piel blanca, su padre a pesar de los años era muy guapo y atractivo.

-**Papa me aceptaron en la universidad-**grito y corrió para abrazarlo

**-Cariño eso me da mucho gusto, felicidades**-la abrazo

**-A mi más papa-**se alejó de el – **le voy a contar mama, a mi nana, mina y ha Haruka**-cuando menciono el nombre de su hermano su padre frunció el ceño

**-¿Todavía hablas con ese desconsiderado?**-preguntó

**-Si papa, Haruka siempre está en contacto con nosotras-**iba seguir pero no la dejo continuar

**-Será mejor que vayas con tu madre y le cuentas la buena noticia -**la animo, Serena dibujo una sonrisa

**-Si** -sin espermas se alejó. Pero su padre la llamo

**-Serena**-la chica volteo a verlo

**-Si papa-**contesto

-**Recuerda que tú eres mi orgullo-**Serena sintió una enorme alegría

-**Te prometo que no te decepcionare-**sin más se fue

Kenji Tsukino sonrió, nunca pensó que su hija Serena iba a ser una de las que más satisfacción le trajera, ya que no le gustaba mucho la escuela, pero en los últimos dos años de preparatoria demostró que podía con eso y más. Andrew también tuvo algo que ver ya que el la apoyaba en todo.

**-El será un excelente esposo para mi hija**-dijo con orgullo al pensar en un futuro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola mis niñas bueno pues aquí esta otra historia más esperando que les guste, esta creo que viene a sustituir la de "Mentir por amor" jajajaja con las demás sigo pendiente ya que la inspiración no me da para más jajaja pero algún día las terminare…**

**Espero de todo corazón que esta nueva locura les guste la verdad que la estoy escribiendo con todo mi amor y cariño para ustedes, sin negar que me he divertido mucho haciendolo jajaja**

**Bueno me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Y una disculpa muy grande por mis horrores de ortografía y gramática…**


	2. Un nuevo trabajo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI , YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE ESTA LOCA CABEZA MIA.**

**CAPITULO 2…**

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES…**

El chico rubio observaba paisaje, que estaba frente a él se podía ver todo la ciudad en un hermosos atardecer.

Suspiro con cansancio, hasta cuando seguiría con esta situación, estaba cansado de luchar contra corriente.

**-Amor que haces-**unos esbeltos brazos le rodearon la cintura, quiso sonreir, pero negó. No estaba bien lo que hacían

**-Pensaba-**contesto

-**Ya deja de atormentarte con lo mismo-** el chico deshizo el amarra que le tenía en la cintura, y volteo a verla

**-¡Como me dices eso por dios! Esta mal lo que estamos haciendo-**la miro molesto

**-Crees que no lo sé. Piensas que me siento bien estando con ella. Sabiendo lo que le estamos haciendo-**en la mirada de ella se podía notar la tristeza que eso le causaba, el chico la miro

**-Es que no puedo dejarte esto, es algo más fuerte que yo-** la llevo a sus brazos envolviéndola cariñosamente

**-Yo me siento igual que tú no puedo dejarte. Andrew te amo**-esto último lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El chico frunció el ceño

**-Te he dicho que no me digas eso, sabes que yo no te amo. Esto que tenemos es solo química sexual-** subió su tono de voz, mientras la alejaba

**-¡Tú sabes que no es verdad! que esto es más fuerte que nosotros mismos, tiene que a ver más que química como dices-**a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Esas palabras tan crueles lastimaban mucho

**-¡Ya basta! –**El grito**- no quiero seguir con este tema. Será mejor que me vaya antes que mi padre comience ha hostigarme-**se dio la vuelta para vestirse. Pero ella le tomo la mano

**-Andrew sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, porque no hablas con ella y terminas la relación. Dejamos pasar un tiempo y después le decimos que nos enamoramos-**lo miro con esperanza

Andrew comenzó a reír

**-Acaso estás loca. Como piensas que voy a dejar a la mujer que amo, con la que llevo compartiendo más de cuatro años, con la que he soñado para que sea la madre de mis hijos-** la chica soltó el agarre

**-Si mas no recuerdo de esos maravillosos cuatro años que dices, tienes compartiendo conmigo la mitad-**las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Sus palabras fueron como puñaladas a su corazón

**-Por dios no comiences a llorar-** se acercó a ella para abrazarla nuevamente

**-Qué piensas que no me duelen tus palabras me lastimas-**lo aventó para que se alejara de ella

Pero el sonido de un celular hiso que el momento de tensión se rompiera, el rubio camino al buro donde se encontraba

**-Es mi padre**-dijo con desagrado, contesto**-si papa –** espero a que hablara- **ya voy para haya**-le dijo molesto**-si ya lo sé** –sin espera más colgó

Miro a donde estaba su acompañante

**-Me tengo que ir, por favor vístete para llevarte a tu casa-**le pidió. Ella no dijo nada solo se dirigió al baño.

Después de varios minutos la pareja salía del estacionamiento del hotel.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el detuvo el coche, fuera de una bonita casa que estaba ubicada en uno de las colonias de clase media.

-**Te llamare más tarde-**le dijo a la chica

**-Sabes que vete al infierno –**salió dándole un fuerte portazo

El solo negó, puso en marcha su auto.

**DESPACHOS TSUKINO **

**-Buenos días –**saludaba cortésmente a su secretaria

**-Buenos días licenciado**-ella se puso de pie he hiso una reverencia

**-¿Qué novedades hay?-**pregunto

**-Nada señor, solo le llago esta correspondencia**-tomo los sobres que tenía en el escritorio y se los entrego

**-Gracias**-el tomo-**algo más-**le pregunto mientras veía los remitentes

**-No señor eso es todo el día de hoy solo tiene tres citas-** le informo

**-Bien, entonces lléveme un café al despacho por favor**-ella contesto rápidamente, él se dirigió a su lujosa oficina, entro y fue directamente a su escritorio tomo asiento

Comenzó a revisar nuevamente la correspondencia, ahí estaba ese maldito sobre que desde hacía varias semanas estaba recibiendo sin falta. Frunció el ceño sabiendo que diría, lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo

Pero esta vez sintió como la sangre se le bajaba.

**-¡Dios es tipo está loco! Como se atreve a enviarme esto-**el sostenía unas fotografías de su familia.

En ellas había dos fotografías de cada uno de sus hijos, las primeras tres eran normales, cada una llevaba la leyenda del ahora, pero las que le helaron la sangre fueron las tres últimas, donde sus hijos estaban muertos de diferentes maneras, era claro que era un foto montaje, pero aun así, era un horror imaginar que sus hijos terminarían así, cada una de ellas llevaba la otra leyenda con un después.

Temblando se fijó dentro del sobre ahí estaba el típico mensaje formado por letras de periódico, en el que decía." así terminaran tus adorados hijos Kenji Tsukino"

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos, primero llegaban mensajes cortos con frases que él pensaba que eran de un loco queriendo, sacar ventaja de su posición.

Pero ahora esto sobrepasaba los límites. Temía por la vida de sus hijos, ellos eran lo que más amaba y no permitiría que nada les pasara mientras él estuviera vivo.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

-**Adelante-**segundos después entraba su secretaria, con una bandeja en las manos

**-Le traigo su café**-le dijo ella**-¿licenciado está bien? –**pregunto con preocupación al ver su cara

**-No, estoy mal muy mal, mire-** le mostro las fotografías.

La chica puso la bandeja en el escritorio para poder tomar los que le estaba mostrando, sus ojos se abrieron con horror

**-Dios mío-**dijo tapándose la boca

**-Si Sirconia un desgraciado le quiere hacer daño a mis hijos-**era notoria la preocupación y al mismo tiempo el enojo en su voz

**-¿Pero qué piensa hacer licenciado?-** pregunto

**-No lo sé. No les pudo asustar ya que no podrían llevar una vida normal-**pensó por unos minutos

**-Por qué no les contrata escoltas-**le sugirió

**-Eso mismo es lo que estoy pensando, pero no sé cómo decirles. Seguro que Mina pegara el grito en el cielo, tal vez Serena lo tome tranquilamente, pero el problema es Haruka no sé dónde rayos esta ahora-**se quedó pensando

-**Tengo entendido que la señorita Serena está en contacto con él, por qué no le pregunta donde esta-** Kenji la miro, negó

**-No creo que me diga nada. Hace más de tres años que no hablo con mi hijo-**contesto con tristeza

**-Entonces tendrá que hablar con ellas y contarles lo que está pasando señor**- mujer lo miro con seriedad

-**Pues creo que no hay otra solución. Tendré que hablar con toda la familia, hacer mi orgullo a un lado y convencer a Haruka que regrese y contratar a los mejores escoltas para que cuiden de ellos- **miro con preocupación a la mujer que lleva más 15 años trabajando con el

**-Ahora mismo checare en internet cuales son las mejores agencias de seguridad en la ciudad-** sin esperar respuesta salió de la despacho

**AGENCIA BLACK**

**D**os chicos se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento

**-Ahora no te me escaparas-** decía un chico peli plateado a otro que sostenía por el cuello

**-Eso lo veremos-**le dio un golpe en el estómago con el codo, provocando que soltara el arma que llevaba en la mano, rápidamente le doblo el brazo asía atrás**- ¿quién no se iba a escapar?-**soltó el amarre, mientras le preguntaba

**-Te felicito, cada vez estas mejor entrenado**-le decía

**-No exageres solo he practicado varios deportes –**le contesto con arrogancia

**-Tampoco es para que seas tan arrogante-**se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

El otro soltó unas sonoras carcajadas

**-Vamos Diamante –**le tocaba el hombro

**-Es que-**pero el chico no pudo terminar su reclamo por que una voz muy conocida para ellos los llamo

**-Diamante y Chiba –**los dos mencionados voltearon a ver a la persona que los llamaba

**-Si –**contestaron al mismo tiempo

**-Por lo que veo hasta para hablar están coordinados**-rio de los chicos

**-Vamos tío Sabio no estarás aquí solo para burlarte de nosotros verdad-**pregunto indignado el peli plateado

Sabio Black era dueño de la agencia de guardaespaldas Black Moon. Gracias a que siempre tenía personal bien preparado y profesional, era que contaba con un gran prestigio y reconocimiento

**-No claro que no** –contesto poniéndose serio

**-¿Entonces?-**pregunto el otro chico

**-Pues les tengo noticias-**los miro

**-Así ¿y qué es?** –pregunto Diamante

**-Que ya dejaran de estar de zánjanos, ya tienen trabajo**-les confirmo lo que sospechaban

**-Eso es excelente**-dijo uno de ellos y sonrieron, chocaron sus manos

**-Si tío eso es una excelente noticia-**le aplaudió Diamante

-**Si me imagino que ya les urge irse de aquí y dejarme con el trabajo verdad-**frunció el ceño y levanto una ceja

**-Claro que no sabes que si nos necesitas después vendremos ayudarte-**le contesto su sobrino el otro solo asintió

**-Eso no es verdad y menos lo creo de ti doctorcito**-lo señalo al otro chico

**-Vamos Sabio aparte de ser mi jefe eres un buen amigo. Te aseguro que un que sea de visita estaré aquí- **sabio lo miro y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza

**-No te burles de mí-**le reclamo

**-Bueno ya dejen la pelea ¿y dinos de que se trata el trabajo?-**pregunto Diamante con curiosidad

**-Con que no nos vaya a tocar cuidar a otra mujer mayor-**se quejó el pelinegro

Sabio soltó unas carcajadas

**-Vamos doctorcito no te fue tan mal**-levanto una de sus pobladas cejas

-**Que si no fue mal yo diría malísimo, por dios no me podía quitar a esa anciana de encima sin contar sus miradas lésbicas-**se quejó, cruzo los brazos

Los dos presentes rieron al recordar como el pelinegro diario llegaba suplicando que lo cambiara de cliente

**Pues te dejare sufriendo un momento –**rio sabio –**hasta que estén mis hijos aquí hablaremos de eso**-sin más se fue

**-Vaya que tu tío sabe cómo ponerme de malas**-se quejó

-**Ya relájate-**le toco el hombro

-**He chicos ya llego el almuerzo**-grito desde la puerta un peli plateado

**-Malaquite por que te tardaste tanto-**se quejó Diamante

**-Hay perdóname la vida. Yo no tengo la culpa que la chica que me atendió fuera tan testadura y tardara tanto en darme su número de teléfono-**ahora el que se quejaba era el

**-¿Quien estaba?-**pregunto el pelinegro

**-Unasuki**-le contesto con tono pícaro

**-Pues no te puedo negar que es una chica muy linda**-le siguió el juego

**-Hay vamos Darien lo último que le mire fue la cara- **le contesto al pelinegro. Diamante se soltó a reír

El pelinegro molesto por lo descortés que eran. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza

**-Oye –**se quejó Diamante

**-¡Cállate está hablando de una dama**!- Le recordó

-**Pues eso dile a tu hermano que es quien solo con ver una escoba con falda corre trae ella-** contesto mientras se sobaba

-**Ya dejen de jugar, que esto se enfría-**les dijo Malaquite

-**Seguro que debe estar helado-**se quejó Diamante otra vez

**-Ya no jodas. Sabías que existen los hornos de microondas-**pregunto en tono sarcástico

Se fueron a done estaba el área de comida, que solo era una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas y un mueble en el cual estaba el horno y algunos platos, tazas y vasos

**-De verdad que tu tío es un tacaño-**se quejó Darien

**-¡Por qué lo dices!-** Pregunto Diamante curioso

**-Solo mira esto –**señalo el pequeño comedor- una sola mesa para todo el personal

**-Pues debes de ponerlo en quejas y sugerencias-**le aconsejo Malaquite en tono divertido, mientras Diamante volvió a reír

**-Para que, al final Sabio se limpia el trasero con ellas-**los tres chicos se soltaron a reír mientras calentaban su delicioso desayuno

Después de un rato estaban entrando en la oficina de su jefe

**-Por favor tomen asiento –**les señalo las sillas, ellos obedecieron rápidamente ya que cuando Sabio tenía que dar indicciones era demasiado serio. Y quería que se concentraran en lo que les tenía que decir

Unos minutos después entraban otras tres personas más, las cuales solo miraron a sus compañeros

**-Bien ya que estamos todos comenzare**-todos estaban atentos en lo que les tenía que decir**- Hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada**

**-Vaya que novedad papa-**dijo uno de los presentes

**-¡Te quiere callar Neflyte!**-le ordeno

**-Es que**-quiso hablar

**-¡Que te calles he dicho! porque aun que me veas viejo todavía te puedo dar unos buenos golpes- **todo los presentes comenzaron a silbar**- recuerda quien fue el que te enseño todo lo que sabes**-lo miro al ver que su primogénito no dijo nada mas

**-Bien voy a continuar. Como les decía recibí una llamada –**miro a su hijo mayor y recalco la última palabra- **era de uno de los hombres más ricos de Tokio-**los presentes solo esperaban que continuara- **él ha estado recibiendo anónimos amenazando con matar a sus hijos, por lo tanto está requiriendo de nuestro servicios.**

**-Pero por que no avisa a la policía-**dijo la única mujer que había el grupo

**-No puede, porque según el solo les contara a sus hijos lo indispensable, para que acepten que los cuiden, sobre todo su hijo mayor- **contesto la pregunta mirando a la chica

**-No me digas es el hijo rebelde-**dijo un chico de cabellos azules

**-Si Zafiro –**le confirmo, pero continuo –**Bien él ha escuchado hablar que nuestra agencia, y sabe que es seria y profesional, así que me pido a mis mejores hombres para que se encarguen de cuidar sus hijos**

**-¿Y se puede saber quién es? –**pregunto Malaquite

**-Es Kenji Tsukino-**contesto

**-Kenji Tsukino el hombre más reconocido de Tokio-**Neflyte abrió los ojos con sorpresa

**-Pero por que no llama a nosotros –**todos miraron al pelinegro**- El debería tener un ejército se seguridad para cuidar de su familia-** termino de decir

**-Darien tiene razón, con el dinero que tiene eso es algo extraño-**dijo la chica

**-Ya basta, los motivos por los cuales no tiene escoltas no nos incumben. Nuestro deber es hacer nuestro trabajo bien. Lo importante ahora es que se decidió por nuestra agencia, no puedo negarme a darle el servicio-** los miro con el ceño fruncido. Los presentes solo asintieron

**-¿Cuándo empezaremos?-**pregunto Diamante

**-En cuanto me haga llegar toda la información de su familia, no hace falta que les explique verdad** –los miro

**-No-** Todos movieron sus cabezas asía los lados. Ya que conocían los procedimientos antes de empezar cualquier trabajo

**-Bien ahora váyanse a seguir con lo que estaban asiendo**-todos los presentes se pusieron de pies y fueron saliendo uno por uno

Ya cuando estaban a fuera la chica se adelantó, mientras pasaba, uno de ellos no pudo dejar de mirarla

**-Ya deberías de animare hablarle-**dijo Darien

**-Es que tengo miedo que me rechace-**le contesto en tono bajo, para que la chica no los escuchara

**-No lo creo seguro que es miedo a que te parta la cara cuando te le acerques-**se burló Zafiro, todos los presentes rieron

**-La verdad que hasta yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de pedirle una cita –**dijo Malaquite mientras fingía un estremecerse

**-Son unos exagerados-**grito Diamante

**-Exagerados-**le dio Neflyte con sarcasmo

**-Si-** confirmo-**ella es una mujer muy delicada y bella-**esto último lo dijo bajando la voz

**-Claro que es hermosa**-Zafiro le paso el brazo por los hombros-**pero tiene una mano muy poderosa-** mientras empuñada su mano y la levanta

Todos rieron hasta Diamante, el pobre chico solo rogaba porque un día se le quitara este temor hablarle

**CASA FURUHATA**

El rubio bajo de su auto, entro a su casa.

**-Te tardaste -**se escuchó la voz de Jedite Furuhata por toda la estancia

**-Por favor papa no comiences – **le suplico**- no estoy de humor para tus reclamos**

-**No me digas que la zorrita con la estabas se te puso neurótica- **Andrew solo miro con enojo

**-¡Deja de decirle así!-**empuño una de sus manos

Jedite analizaba todo el comportamiento de su hijo,

**-Andrew no puedes cometer ninguna estupidez, si estas empezando a sentir algo por esa tipa tienes que enterrarlo me oye-**le ordeno. Si se podía mas el chico lo miro todavía mas molesto

**-Claro que no siento nada por ella-**le aclaro

-**Pues yo veo todo lo contrario-**contesto subiendo la voz

-**Te equivocas papa yo a la única que quiero es a Serena-** dijo más para convencerse el que a su padre

**-Más te vale, por que no voy a dejar ir la oportunidad que poder salvar nuestras empresas. Ella es nuestra única salvación-**le recordó lo que llevaba escuchando desde hacía un año

**-Si papa eso ya lo tengo bien claro-**contesto en un grito

Jedite se relajó, no quería que su hijo desapareciera y mandara todo al diablo

**-Hijo-**le hablo más tranquilo mientras le tocaba ambos hombros**-puedes divertirte con quien tú quieras, tener aventuras con cuanta mujer se te ponga enfrente. Pero nunca debes de olvidar tu deber con tu familia. **

**-Si mi deber es que me case con Serena-**termino de hablar por el

**-Exactamente. Debes de alejarte de esa mujer antes que Serena se dé cuenta**-le aconsejo

**-¡Crees que no he intentado!-**grito alejándose de el –**esto es más fuerte que yo. Sabes que es lo que siento cunado estoy con Serena ¡no verdad no lo sabes! me siento el peor hombre del mundo por traicionar su confianza**-empuñaba sus manos

**-Entonces solo aléjate de la otra-**le recomendó como si fuera lo más lógico

**-Es que no entiendes, con ella tengo otras cosas que me hacen falta con Serena-**lo miro

-**Yo sé que Serena es una mujer muy tranquila y conservadora. Pero veras que después de que se casen olvidaras todo lo vivido con esa mujer-**Andrew sentía una opresión en el pecho solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Pero no quería perder a Serena ella era hermosa, inteligente, noble y muy educada. Cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de estar a su lado. Pero con ella había una pasión que con solo verla se excitaba, era una mujer realmente hermosa y también de buenos sentimientos, sin contar que se entregaba a él por amor. Y él era un maldito bastardo que no merecía tener a ninguna de las dos a su lado.

-**Ya no quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo papa**-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto. Y su única conclusión es que es un maldito cobarde

**-Andrew-**una voz femenina lo llamo. Pero el chico no hiso caso- ¿**qué le pasa papa?-**la chica de cabellos de fuego le pregunto a su padre

**-Nada hija tu hermano está un poco distraído eso es todo-**el miro con cariño a su hija menor Kakyruu, que era una copia de su mujer Kaolinet , las dos tenían el cabello rojo, ojos color verde y piel blanca

**-Es que se ve muy preocupado**-se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Realmente le preocupa su hermano él siempre es muy alegra pero desde hacía más de un año que estaba siempre estresado y de mal humor

**-No lo creo cariño seguro que es algo de la escuela-**le aseguro

**-Tal vez se peleó con Serena. Le voy hablar**-dijo

**-No hija, no está bien que te metas en las cosas de tu hermano**-la riño**-aparte que si no es eso solo vas a preocupar a Serena-**la miro esperando la respuesta

**-Sí creo que tienes razón-**sería mejor que siguiera el consejo de su padre.

**CASA TSUKINO**

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la casa, el personal de servicio que pasaba por ahí solo miraba el estudio de dónde provino semejante grito, algunos sonrieron al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

-¿**Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes?-**pregunto Diana la ama de llaves. Las chicas solo se pusieron rígidas, negaron rápidamente y sin esperar más salieron casi corriendo.

Diana solo sonrió al ver lo graciosa que fue su huida, pero otro grito se escuchó.

Sería mejor que se aleja de ahí antes que camina saliera como caballo desbocado, quien sabe que les estaría diciendo su padre para que esta se ponga tan histérica.

Mientras dentro de este la chica rubia estaba frente al escritorio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

**-Por favor hija es por su bien-**le habla su madre con voz tranquila, y casi suplicante

**-No mama me niego a traer un maldito gorila detrás de mí** –su voz era demasiado alta, provocando que su hermana mayor que estaba sentada, se tapara sus odios para no seguir escuchándola.

**-¡No me interesa si estas de acuerdo o no!-**hablo su padre ya molesto por su actitud tan infantil

**-Pero papa –**le contesto-**por dios Serena dile algo-**volteo a ver a su hermana.

La chica mencionada solo levanto la mirada y le dijo

**-No esta vez estoy de acuerdo con papa-**le respondió

**-¡Pero como puedes estar de acuerdo!**-abrió los ojos como platos

-**Por la simple razón que tu hermana es más razonable-**hablo Kenji, contento de ver que no se había equivocado, Serena lo apoyaría

**-Por favor Serena –**Mina la miro ignorando lo que su padre decía**-no tendremos intimad. Ni siquiera podrás darle un beso a Andrew, sin que esos tipos te estén mirando- **cayo para ver qué era lo ella respondía

**-Lo se Mina, pero esto es solo temporal mientras papa averigua quien es el responsable de esas amenaza. Que no puedes entender, el solo se está preocupando por nosotras**- contesto en tono calmado

**-¡Pues no! me niego y me niego- **se dejó caer en su asiento con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, dejando ver que estaba muy molesta

**-Mina tienes que entender que es por tu bien-**hablo nuevamente Ikuko, su madre una mujer de cabellos azulados, piel blanca y ojos color azul. Su belleza era notoria y su porte, dejaba ver que era una mujer muy elegante y culta

**-No quiero-**contesto de mala gana volteo la cara

**-Harás lo que yo diga**-dijo terminante Kenji, respiro para tranquilizarse**- Serena-**llamo su hija mayor, la cual rápidamente dirigió su mirada a el

**-Si papa-**contesto

-**Necesito que medes el número de teléfono de tu hermano –**Serena abrió los ojos como platos- **no me veas así tengo que protegerlo a él también. Los tres son mis hijos, él también está en las fotos que les comente-**Serena solo asintió**-sé que no llevamos una buena relación, pero no me gustaría que le pasara nada-**termino de decir en tono realmente preocupo, por su primogénito

**-Si papa lo entiendo, ahora mismo te lo doy**-Serena tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar. Solo esperaba que Haruka no se molestara con ella y comprendiera la preocupación de sus padres por el

**-Gracias hija. A él también le mentiré para hacerlo venir y cuando este aquí le diré la verdad-**les dijo para que no fueran a contar algo antes que él estuviera aquí.

**-Si papa no te preocupes no le contare nada**-contesto comprensivamente Serena

-**Claro por qué sabes que el también, no permitiría que unos estúpidos estén siguiéndolo todo el maldito día- **soltó Mina, sin dejar su pose de molestia

**-No me interesa lo que digas jovencita aquí se hará lo que yo diga me entendiste-**contesto su padre molesto por la actitud

El estudio se quedó en completo silencio, todos se miraban con preocupación, mientras Serena estaba nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Quién los quería dañar? si ellos nunca le han hecho daño a nadie.

**-¿Ya lo encontraste hija?-l**e pregunto su padre

**-Si papa-**la chica le comenzó a dictar numero por numero mientras él lo digitaba en el teléfono. El primer sonido se escucho

**-Por favor salgan**-les pidió su padre. Dos de ellas solo asintieron mientras la otra solo se puso de pies y salió

Se escuchó el hola hijo, en la voz nerviosa de Kenji, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas

**-No puedo creer que seas una traidora Serena-**le grito Mina

**-Claro que eso no es cierto simplemente entiendo a mi padre-**le contesto

**-Es que no entiendo porque eres tan terca hija es por su bien –**hablo Ikuko-¿**cuantas veces tenemos que repetírtelo?**-le pregunto

**-¡Sabes que hagan lo que quieren!–**se dio la vuelta y se fue

**-Hay esa hija mía- **Ikuko solo negó

**-Ya mama –**Serena la abrazo **– no te preocupes ya lo aceptara, y veras que estará todo bien**-Ikuko la miro con amor

**-Eso espero hija porque me moriría si algo les pasara –**la apretó más a ella

**-No pasara nada mama**-le contesto para animarla. La mujer solo suspiro, y por dentro le rogaba a dios que su hija tuviera razón.

**CASA CHIBA**

La familia cenaba amenamente contando como les había ido durante el día.

Los Chiba eran una familia, no millonaria, pero vivían sin preocupaciones, ya que todos aportaban algo para poder sacar los gastos de esta y los estudios de cada uno de ello. La única que no trabaja era Rei Chiba la menor, una hermosa chica de cabellos negros, ojos color amatistas y piel blanca.

**-¿Entonces mañana tienes una cita para ver a sus nuevas protegidos?-**pregunto su padre.

Artemis Chiba era un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos platinados y ojos color azul cielo, era un hombre adulto, pero a pesar de ellos estaba bien conservado, apenas y se veían algunas canas blancas que se perdían es su cabello platinado

**-Si papa, cuidaremos ni más ni menos que a los hijos de Kenji Tsukino-**hablo Darien

**-Eso pasa cuando tienen tanto dinero-**dijo Rei –**todo mundo se quiere aprovechar de eso**

**-Si tienes razón a veces tienes sus desventajas ser millonarios. Por eso yo nunca lo seré-** Malaquite se señalo

**-Pues eso un que quieran hijos-**hablo la reina de la casa, todo miraron a la hermosa mujer de ojos color zafiro, piel morena y cabellos negros como la noche- **nosotros somos gente humilde**

**-Pero eso no quiere decir que somos menos que cualquiera de esos riquillos mama-**dijo Rei molesta

**-Con eso estoy de acuerdo hija, nadie vale mas que nadie en este mundo**-le contesto ella**-lo que yo quiero decir, es que nosotros no nacimos en cuna de oro, pero somos una familia muy unida y nos cuidamos unos con otros- **Rei dibujo una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía era cierto

**-Espero que les vaya muy bien en su nuevo trabajo hijos**-les hablo Artemis

**-Si papa estamos seguros que sí. Aparte que estamos acostumbrados a tratar con esa gente-**contesto Darien

**-Sobre todo con ancianas millonarias verdad-**Malaquite toco su hombro, todos se soltaron a reír, pero para el comentario de su hermano no le causo las más mínima gracia.

**-Por favor ya no me le recuerdes quieres- **Le pidió el moreno, eso era algo de lo que se quería olvidar.

Todos rieron a un más al ver su cara de terror

**-Espero que el señor Tsukino no te ponga a cuidar de su esposa, quien sabe a lo mejor está igual de vieja que tu ultima protegida-**dijo Artemis siguiendo el juego de su hijo mayor

**-Tú también papa-**se quejó Darien

**-Bueno, bueno ya tranquilos –**hablo Luna después de terminar de reír**- terminemos de cenar quieren**-le pidió a todos

Todos terminaron su cena y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

**-Hacer maletas hermano, que nos espera nuestro nuevo trabajo-**dijo Malaquite cuando estaban entrando en su cuarto

**-Sí que flojera no hace ni una semana que regrese de mi último empleo**-dijo Darien, en su tono de voz de podía notar el fastidio

-**Si pero pagaran muy bien, con eso tu podrás terminar tus estudios y yo pondré comenzar con mi negocio-**suspiro ilusionado

**-Por ese motivo es por el cual me animo a seguir-**sabían que por fin sus sueño se podría hacer realidad

**-Entonces comencemos-**Malaquite se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa

-**Solo espero que no sean una niñitas tan frívolas y arrogantes**- mientras decía eso se quedado pensando qué clase de personas les tocaría cuidar esta vez

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola hermosas otra vez yo, pues con gustos le digo que aquí les dejo el capítulo 2, esperando que la historia vaya tomando un poco más sentido, como ven creo que a mi Darien y Malaquite les va tocar cuidar a esas dos, vamos a ver que les depara juntos jajajaja.

**GRACIAS **de todo corazón a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y sigan apoyándome.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: mi preciosa amiga muchas gracias por rw, espero que con este capítulo ya puedas despegar alguna de tus dudas respecto a cómo se van a conocer y lo que serán jajajaja. Te quiero y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo abrazos

**Nos leemos en próximo**. Una disculpa muy grande, por los horros de ortografía y gramática… =)


End file.
